It Will Take Time
by Humphrey1999
Summary: 3 years after sherlock died and john is still torn up about sherlock. JOHNLOCK
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**A/N: **half of the credit of this story goes to someone on omegle as this was a roleplay that i have continued.

It had been three years since the fall. Since the worst day of John's life. It was the anniversary of Sherlock's death today, and John had decided to go and visit his friend's grave. He knew it would be hard. It always was... but then again, everything was hard these days.

Ever since the fall, John began finding it hard to do everyday things... to get through an everyday life. He hoped desperately that a visit might help, though he doubted it. But either way, here he was. Standing in front of the now faded black headstone labelled 'Sherlock Holmes'. John stood in front of it, only staring at first, but eventually he spoke. "Hello Sherlock... erm... I'm back. I've missed you."

Sherlock watched as John started to talk, every day Sherlock had been here, and he's sick of hiding, today Sherlock is going to show himself but he listens a little longer.

John stared at the grave, trying to push away the tears that had begun to form in his eyes. "Well... um... I haven't actually visited you in a year. Mycroft made me stop coming after the third time I fell asleep here..." he said, laughing weakly. "But um, it's been three years now. And... My life is in pieces. I wish you were still here... to make things good again. To um... well, to save me from loneliness like you did last time. I miss the adventure as well... I don't do much anymore," he said quietly, staring down at the fading name on the headstone as a tear slipped down his cheek.

Sherlock felt his heart break as he watched John poor out all his feelings and he watched the tear fall down his cheek. Sherlock felt one of his own tears fall down his face as he whispered "I'm sorry" with that said he couldn't take it anymore, seeing John hurt. He was pissed off that Mycroft had the nerve to stop John from coming to see him. So Sherlock decided to show himself so John would come back to him, Sherlock stood away from the tree and said, "John."

John opened his mouth to continue speaking when he heard his name. The voice practically caused him to fall over, but he managed to catch himself before doing so. Instead, John spun around on his heels, looking for the source of the voice. Eventually, John's eyes landed on a man. An all too familiar, impossible man. It was Sherlock Holmes. John furrowed his brow, simply staring, unsure of what to say. This couldn't be possible... surely he was going insane. Or maybe he was dreaming...

Sherlock stood there looking at John decide if he was going insane, so he walked closer until they were touching distance apart "John, I'm so sorry, it had to be done, Moriarty would of had you killed if I didn't, and if you died I don't know what I would of done." Sherlock kept looking at John, trying to deduce something...

John opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again, finding the words caught in his throat. As soon as Sherlock was standing directly in front of John, the man reached out, touching Sherlock's arm as if to see if he was real. He felt solid... he felt more real than any dream he'd ever had... but it couldn't be. John felt himself beginning to grow lightheaded and his body threatened to fall over. Probably from the utter shock of the situation. The fact that he hadn't eaten that day due to anticipation of his visit probably didn't help much either. "But you're dead" he finally managed, though his voice was weak.

"John, I think you need to sit down, I'll explain everything. Molly helped me fake my death with her knowledge of death. Your view was blocked by a wall and a truck I fell on to a netting system that was attached to the truck, when it left you started to run to me, you were then knocked over by a biker, to give me more time. You then came over and took my pulse, you didnt get a pulse because I did the ball under the arm trick. I was then taken inside and Molly switched my body for another."

John continued to stare, trying hard to take in everything Sherlock was saying, but he was struggling to do so. It all seemed so impossible... it all seemed so unlikely. John had practically watched Sherlock die that day. He had missed the impact-obviously- but he saw the blood... he felt Sherlock's cold hand... no pulse. It had been horrible. Visions of that day still gave John nightmares to this day. "I think you're right... I do need to sit down..." he mumbled, putting a hand gently to the side of his head.

"John I am so sorry" Sherlock took some steps towards John, he then caught John from falling and placed him on the floor. He then stared into John's eyes.

John allowed Sherlock to gently lower him to the ground, his mind was still racing. Searching for any possible answer for what was going on, but the only thing that he ended up with was that it must be real. He hoped it was... he had missed Sherlock so much. He had been so lonely. John glanced up at Sherlock carefully. "Why couldn't you have told me?" he whispered

"I'm sorry John, I'm so so so sorry. I had to be sure no one else would come after you. You mean so much to me, more than you know."

"Mean something to you?" he stammered, still trying to make sense of what was going on around him. He knew he was Sherlock's friend, but Sherlock didn't care. Alone protected him. That was who he was. The man who always preferred to be alone. It didn't make sense that Sherlock would care so much about one man's safety.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Sherlock sat with John trying to deduce something, anything, but his mind was somewhere else, he had just told John his true feelings, and he was scared. "I was wrong you know, alone doesn't protect me as much as I thought, now that I think about it it's always bloody Mycroft coming to the rescue." He laughed weakly "I am truly sorry John"

John nodded a little, wanting to say something helpful, as obviously Sherlock was struggling with the fact that he seemed forced to show his emotions now, but John had been hurting. And so much, as well. So in the end, he simply said. "And you should be... my life has been horrid," biting his lip slightly afterword.

"I know John, I know. And it pained me seeing you like that. I want to make it better I do. But I know I can't expect your forgiveness, I don't deserve it." Sherlock said sadly and looked away from John.

John began to chew the inside of his lip nervously, as he often did these days. "Look Sherlock..." he muttered, tears still in his eyes, his voice was still shaky and he still felt weak, though resting on the ground did seem to be helping- "I don't know... how quickly I'll forgive you. But you're my best friend and..." he paused, his voice cracking slightly. "And I missed you so much. And... And I want you to come home" he whispered gently.

Sherlock then looked up at John with hope in his eyes. "Thank you John and I know, and yes I'll come home, but we have to get me back as quiet as possible, no one can know I live." Sherlock felt relieved that John wanted him back in his life, but he kept doubting himself as he felt things, actual feelings, that he wanted to push away, but couldn't.

John frowned slightly. "Why d'you have to stay hidden?" he asked sadly. He didn't want things to be a secret... he wanted Sherlock to help him get back to normal life... back to the way things were before. He didn't want to have to stay hidden away, the same way he had for three long, painful years. He wanted Sherlock to crack him out of his shell like he had the first time they'd met.

"It's only temporary John, once I talk to Mycroft it will all be alright." Sherlock said softly as John seemed very fragile at this moment. Sherlock found his eyes watering as he thought back to how it was before. He wanted things to go back to normal. He quickly stopped his eyes from watering remembering that John was still there.

The man nodded his head slowly, finding himself leaning on Sherlock for more support now. He had definitely gone into shock at least temporarily and it had left him feeling quite drained. More so than usual, and that was a lot. John looked up at Sherlock again, allowing another tear to slip silently down his cheek. "Don't ever leave me again, okay?..." He asked slowly

"I promise" Sherlock said in a happy tone, Sherlock helped John to his feet.

John didn't mean to, but he couldn't help but to put all of his weight on Sherlock as they made their way back to the flat. Mrs. Hudson seemed just about as shocked as John had been, but she seemed a lot happier about it as well. After almost fainting, the woman regained herself and offered to make the two of them some tea and biscuits. John couldn't help but to smile at her reaction.

Sherlock was shocked at Mrs. Hudson's reaction, he thought he was going to get a flick in the ear or something, he couldn't help but smile as John smiled, he loved it when he smiled, he looked like an angel, it was what John needed, he needed to smile and have fun. Sherlock was going to do whatever it takes to make things go back to the way they were.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER TWO**

Sherlock sat with John trying to deduce something, anything, but his mind was somewhere else, he had just told John his true feelings, and he was scared. "I was wrong you know, alone doesn't protect me as much as I thought, now that I think about it it's always bloody Mycroft coming to the rescue." He laughed weakly "I am truly sorry John"

John nodded a little, wanting to say something helpful, as obviously Sherlock was struggling with the fact that he seemed forced to show his emotions now, but John had been hurting. And so much, as well. So in the end, he simply said. "And you should be... my life has been horrid," biting his lip slightly afterword.

"I know John, I know. And it pained me seeing you like that. I want to make it better I do. But I know I can't expect your forgiveness, I don't deserve it." Sherlock said sadly and looked away from John.

John began to chew the inside of his lip nervously, as he often did these days. "Look Sherlock..." he muttered, tears still in his eyes, his voice was still shaky and he still felt weak, though resting on the ground did seem to be helping- "I don't know... how quickly I'll forgive you. But you're my best friend and..." he paused, his voice cracking slightly. "And I missed you so much. And... And I want you to come home" he whispered gently.

Sherlock then looked up at John with hope in his eyes. "Thank you John and I know, and yes I'll come home, but we have to get me back as quiet as possible, no one can know I live." Sherlock felt relieved that John wanted him back in his life, but he kept doubting himself as he felt things, actual feelings, that he wanted to push away, but couldn't.

John frowned slightly. "Why d'you have to stay hidden?" he asked sadly. He didn't want things to be a secret... he wanted Sherlock to help him get back to normal life... back to the way things were before. He didn't want to have to stay hidden away, the same way he had for three long, painful years. He wanted Sherlock to crack him out of his shell like he had the first time they'd met.

"It's only temporary John, once I talk to Mycroft it will all be alright." Sherlock said softly as John seemed very fragile at this moment. Sherlock found his eyes watering as he thought back to how it was before. He wanted things to go back to normal. He quickly stopped his eyes from watering remembering that John was still there.

The man nodded his head slowly, finding himself leaning on Sherlock for more support now. He had definitely gone into shock at least temporarily and it had left him feeling quite drained. More so than usual, and that was a lot. John looked up at Sherlock again, allowing another tear to slip silently down his cheek. "Don't ever leave me again, okay?..." He asked slowly

"I promise" Sherlock said in a happy tone, Sherlock helped John to his feet.

John didn't mean to, but he couldn't help but to put all of his weight on Sherlock as they made their way back to the flat. Mrs. Hudson seemed just about as shocked as John had been, but she seemed a lot happier about it as well. After almost fainting, the woman regained herself and offered to make the two of them some tea and biscuits. John couldn't help but to smile at her reaction.

Sherlock was shocked at Mrs. Hudson's reaction, he thought he was going to get a flick in the ear or something, he couldn't help but smile as John smiled, he loved it when he smiled, he looked like an angel, it was what John needed, he needed to smile and have fun. Sherlock was going to do whatever it takes to make things go back to the way they were.


End file.
